Dont have one yet
by Team Edwarder
Summary: About a girl in love with a boy whos in love with someone else. Yeah I like triangles. They get blown into another world. I liked the idea and wanted to go with it. Im not good at these so please just read and review. Thanks :


Ok so like I said this isnt a Twilight stor but I liked the idea. Im dont know if this is how Im going to start the story. This probably wont be the first Ch. Its about a guy named Kyle and a girl. She loves him but he is in love with someone else. Theyre going to be blown into another world where things will be way differant for them.

Me and Kyle ran there as fast as we could.

"Its on fire! Its on fire!" I screamed. There was a truck on fire. We knew it was about to explode at any minute. It sat there flames schorching high with such a vengence it seemed to want to eat us whole. I turned to Kyle and saw a determined expression on his face.

"Come on we have to go." I was pulling on his arm to leave. I always took comfort knowing that he would be brave in a situation like this but I that also scared me.

"Wait...I think someone might still be in there." Now I knew that he was going to get himself killed or really hurt. I also knew that there was no way I was going to get him away from there. I felt selfish because I should have wanted him to save that persons life but all I could care about was his. He couldnt die, not now. I wanted to know him better. Even if he was going to leave me soon. Atleast I would know where he was and that he was happy.

"Kyle please! Dont be stupid! Im sure that firemen are going to be on theyre way right now." What I said wasnt going to make any differance and I knew that but you cant blame a girl for trying.

Before I could say anything else he was running to the flaming piece of junk. I hadnt realized at first that I was following to help which was strtange cause I usually am the selfish, ungenerous kind but not because I was unkind I just mostly cared about number one the most. All I could think about was not letting him get hurt and at that moment I realized that he was now my number one. I didnt have time to recite to myself why that was wrong in so many ways so I put one foot forward after the next fixed on getting him out safe.

"Little girl! Shes a little girl! What are we going to do?" Now I was frantic. A sudden surge of urgency waved through my body. She was so precious laying there asleep and I couldnt let anything happen to her. When I looked to Kyle for answers he was already exacting all of his strengths pulling to door open with no progress.

"I cant get it open and the flames are engulfing the rest of the car." He looked so scared. I had never seen that side of him before. He was always so sure and strong. If he was this worried I probably should of been too. Who would leave there baby out here all alone. This poor thing probablt has no one. Sadness is what I felt now. This poor little thing left out here to burn. I couldnt imagine it. It had to be an accident. I knew first hand about selfishness but this was just unthinkable.

"Look! Theres an opening through the window." I said.

"Maybe if we can wake her up she'll be small enough to fit through the hole."

"I dont think she'll get up. She's pasted out from the fumes. I think I might be able to reach in and grab her."

"No I dont want you getting hurt. I'll try squeezing in." Understanding that it was wrong to care at this moment that he was protecting me didnt change that I did. It did however make me more determined then ever to do it myself. Someone as good as him should be on this Earth. God would want it to be a selfless person like him to survive and not a egotistical dope like me.

"You know theres no way that you'll fit in there. Now we dont have time to argue about this. Its going to burst at any second. I'll reach in, grab her, then hand her off to you and you'll run as fast as you can. Dont worry about me just get her out of here. Got it?" I knew by his expression that he was not to pleased with me but he'd do it anyway because he was so good. I'd be lucky if I ever got to see his face one more time. Then again that sadness hit me. To never see him after this would be like not breathing. I guess thats alright since technically I wouldnt actually be breathing once we were done with this. I knew it was going to suck but at least I'd go down with him proud of me.

"Ok Im going in." It actually sounded like I wanted to do this and that made me pround of myself.

"Wait. Be careful and listen to whatever I tell you. This is no time for your stubborness. Ok? It would be a shame if something bad happen to you." That smile did it to me. I almost lost complete focus and went wobbly at the knees. Before I could really go off the deep end I snapped my brain back to centralization of the girl.

"Got it." I took one last deep breath and went reluctantly towards the flaming truck. It was so hot and I couldnt breath. Every inhale felt like little tiny knives cutting at my lungs. Kyle helped lift me up into the window. I slowly but surely slid through careful not to get to close to the flames. My arms first, head second, torso third. That was as far as I could go. My hips and big butt were not going to let me through any further. I wasnt it far enough to reach her. I knew I should have went on that diet.

"She's still too far. I cant fit in any further." I was beginning to panick.

"Its ok. You'll be fine. You can do this I know you can." He was right I had to do this.

Reaching in farther it felt as if my stomach was ripping apart. It was so painful I began to scream out in pain. I could hear Kyle in the backround trying to see if I was ok but there was no time to respond time was running extremely short. Able now to reach the girl I grabbed her leg and pulled her towards me. She looked so still I couldnt tell if she was alive or not. As I pulled her closer the pain began to return. There was something definately wrong with my stomache because I had never felt such pain. I looked down afraid of what I was going to see and there it was a pool of blood dripping onto the seat from my inside. There must have been some kind a rupture of the truck because now the glass was broken. Maybe we just hadnt relized eing in such a rush to save the child.

"I have her." Kyle grabbed her from the side of me and she was free.

"Take her. Get her out of here!" I couldnt get out I was stuck. If I pulled myself out it would just cut deeper and I would die and if I stayed I would die. There was one other choice but that it risked all our lives not just mine. I knew that if Kyle stayed and helped me lift myself out I might have a chance but it was too small of one. There had to be only seconds left before the truck was completely obliverated.

"What are you doing come on! We have to get out of here."

"Kyle go! Im not going to make it. Theres glass stuck in me and Im cut really bad. Just take her please. We cant all die because of me."

"Pheobe please. I cant just leave you. I wont." I knew he wasnt going to just leave. I had to make him believe he could save her and me at the same time.

"Ok just go get her somewhere safe and then come back for me. If you hurry you'll have enough time." I knew he wouldnt though. As soon as he got far enough it would explode along with me in it. This was it. I was going to die.

"I will have enough time. Just hold on Ill be back for you." Then he was gone. I didnt even get to see him one last time. I would have given anything to be able to turn and look into his caring, loving eyes. The gases were starting to get to me now and I was glad for it. As I slowly started to drift away I realized that I loved him. It was so tragic but I did even though he belonged to another. He was my soulmate. I just wasnt his. I hoped that he would be happy with her and have a happy life.

And then there was nothing but blackness. No more pain or sadness. Just a sence of relief that I had never felt before. I was letting it all go. But then there was a voice. He was coming back for me. He shouldnt have. Was he stupid? He was going to die now too. I would have slapped him if I could.

"Hold on Ill get you. I hear the ambulance coming so you have to hold on just a little longer." He pulled me free. Maybe I would live after all and everything would be fine. My hopes were shattered when I heard it. The explosion. Then the blackness agian. This time though all I could think was,_ what a stupid stupid boy._


End file.
